Le Blablamorph
by Arcane XIII
Summary: La naïveté de Ruby n'a d'égal que sa capacité à trouver des surnoms d'une qualité...douteuse. Je ne possède pas Pokémon, sinon je serais un très riche Japonais qui aurait déjà adapté le manga en anime.
"-Hé mec !"

Ruby sursauta. Le soir tombait sur la Forêt de Jade, et les derniers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les épaisses couches de feuilles que formaient les arbres. De temps en temps, un buisson bougeait, et le bruissement de ses feuilles brisait le silence.

Assis au milieu d'une clairière, un jeune homme lisait, coiffé d'un bonnet blanc recouvrant ses cheveux bruns et doté de lunettes fines posées devant ses yeux, d'une très belle couleur écarlate. L'histoire n'avait rien d'intéressant. Un homme avait reçu un vieux grimoire en héritage, et découvrait petit à petit que son monde était le terrain de jeu d'une entité sombre et maléfique, qui murmurait à l'oreille des Hommes depuis toujours pour les rendre fou. Dès le résumé, le garçon (Ruby de son nom, du coup) avait poussé un immense soupir, et avait immédiatement deviné que l'entité en question devait être Giratina, et que l'Homme allait finir par devenir fou à son tour. Depuis presque six mois, date de la découverte du Dragon de Platine, ce genre d'ouvrage se multipliait. Tous les auteurs en manque d'inspiration avait sauté sur l'occasion pour écrire un livre, soit sur une aventure épique dans la dimension de la bête, soit, et c'était le cas ici, sur l'aspect sombre du légendaire afin de raconter une fable aussi pessimiste que stupide. Ruby connaissait bien la personne qui avait découvert Giratina, et ayant eu accès à des informations très secrètes, savait que beaucoup de choses étaient fantasmées. Mais il appréciait le calme de l'endroit, et le livre était surtout là pour que le jeune homme ait quelque chose à faire. Aussi fut-il passablement agacé quand la voix l'interpella.

"-Hé mec !"

Un court instant, Ruby crut à un tour de son imagination. Il n'avait dit à personne où il comptait aller lorsqu'il avait quitté ses hôtes du Bourg-Palette, et il n'y avait de toute façon qu'une seule personne au monde qui se serait permit de lui parler de cette manière, et qui aurait eu le culot de le suivre.

"-Gold ! Si tu m'as suivi, je te conseille de foutre le camp immédiatement ! cria Ruby.

-Mais t'as cru j'étais ton pote ou quoi ? Parle moi mieux ! Et c'est qui ce Gold d'abord ?"

Ainsi donc, cette interpellation n'avait pas l'être le plus agaçant que la Terre ait jamais porté comme origine. Le garçon tourna la tête. C'était certain, la voix provenait du buisson à sa gauche. Il posa _La Grande Ombre_ (ce nom...) et se releva.

"-Je m'excuse...je pensais que je vous étiez mon ami... Je ne souhaitais vexer personne, dit-il en marchant doucement vers la source du bruit.

-Hé, va pas chialer non plus, c'est pas si grave que ça."

Quelques mètres.

"-Y a t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous ? demanda Ruby en détournant la tête du buisson, pour cacher le fait qu'il s'approchait.

"-Ouais. Que t'arrêtes de parler comme un bouquin, et que t'arrêtes de t'approcher de moi comme si t'allais me violer.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa. Quelle que soit la chose qui l'avait dérangé, elle venait bel et bien du buisson. Et elle l'observait. Ruby prit donc une longue inspiration, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis se jeta sur l'amas de feuilles et de branches qui dissimulait la source de tout ses tracas. Malgré les propos tenus par ladite source, il s'attendait toujours à atterrir sur un corps vêtu de tissus noirs et or. La surprise fut donc grande quand la réception se fit sur une masse beaucoup plus molle et petite que prévu.

"-Humpf mff pfff ! disait une voix étouffée sous la poitrine du jeune homme, qui se redressa dans la seconde.

-Ho ! Non mais ça va pas d'agresser les gens comme ça ?! reprit-elle une fois libérée.

Ruby était beaucoup trop stupéfait pour répondre. Là où aurait du se trouver un garçon se tenait...Un Métamorph, gélatineux et rose, comme tous ses confrères. Les deux êtres se contemplèrent pendant quelques instants, l'un essayant de comprendre ce que ses yeux rouges lui montraient, l'autre attendant visiblement des excuses. Ruby parla le premier.

"-Euh...mais...je...c'est...

-Va falloir construire tes phrases, Bonnet-Blanc ! Nan parce que là je capte que pouic !

-Mais...je...vous...

-Pas de ça entre nous, veux-tu ? Tu peux me dire "tu".

-Mais...v...tu es un...Pokémon.

-C'est un fait.

-Mais tu es sensé ne pas pouvoir parler...comme tous les autres Pokémons.

-Et toi, t'es sensé t'habiller en garçon, non ? Comme tous les gens normaux ?"

Le Métamorph éclata de rire à sa propre blague, ce qui était très étrange puisqu'il resta parfaitement statique et que seule sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait au rythme de son fou rire. Ses yeux restaient parfaitement inexpressifs, et fixés sur le jeune homme, qui loin de rire, s'était un peu vexé.

"-Ça n'a rien de drôle. On est supposé rien du tout et on s'habille comme on veut...et je dis pas ça parce que ça me concerne, ma tenue est parfaite. Je fais juste remarquer que ce que tu dis est stupide.

-Hé, calmos gamin. Si j'avais su que tu prendrais la mouche comme ça, j'aurais retenu mon humour ravageur. Je l'aurais gardé pour les situations vraiment utiles, genre devant une bande de Métamorphettes, prêtes à craquer devant mon charme...

-Mais...Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

-Longue histoire. Pas intéressante. Je pourrais la raconter, mais il me faudrait genre...sept livres ! Ou huit films, en fonction des points de vue !"

Et le Pokémon partit dans un nouveau fou rire, en restant toujours aussi statique. Cette situation commençait à devenir doucement agaçante, aussi Ruby interrompit-il son interlocuteur.

"-Ho ! Non mais il faudrait songer à me répondre maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ah ça, dit le Métamorph, calmé, ça va paraitre très étrange quand je vais le dire.

-Je pense qu'on bat de jolis records d'étrange déjà.

-Pas faux. Bon. Je me lance… Je voudrais que tu me captures."

Un nouveau blanc fut jeté entre l'Humain et le Pokémon. À ce stade, Ruby avait complètement décroché. Il n'envisageait même plus que cette conversation soit réelle, et plutôt que de chercher une réponse, essayait de comprendre pourquoi, d'un coup, il avait des hallucinations aussi étrange. Il en était à envisager une drogue mise dans son thé par Gold (encore lui) quand le Métamorph se racla la gorge (ont-ils seulement une gorge ? Et peuvent-ils vraiment la racler ?) pour rappeler que sa réplique attendait une réponse. Ruby secoua la tête pour revenir au monde réel.

"-Je...hum...c'est étrange...mais je...suppose que c'est d'accord.

-Ah très bien ! Je savais que t'étais un sympa, Bonnet-Blanc ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais cette matière ? On dirait des cheuv...

-Par contre, il faut me promettre de tout me raconter dès que j'irais te récupérer !

-C'est d'...comment ça me récupérer ?

-Et bien...je transporte déjà six Pokémons.

-Et alors ? T'as d'autre pokéballs.

-Oui, mais tu seras immédiatement transféré sur le PC, automatiquement. La loi impose six Pokémons obligatoirement, pour...

-Je me contrefiche de ces raisons obscures ! Je veux pas aller dans une boîte PC !

-Ce sera pas long ! Juste le temps de rentrer à Bourg-Palette ! Je passerais pas Jadielle, je te récupèrerais là-bas ! Et puis...on a pas vraiment le choix.

-Mais si ! T'as qu'à libérer un de tes Pokémons !"

Ruby s'arrêta un instant. Ils transportaient ses cinq Pokémons préférés, qu'il ne pouvait pas relâcher, et le sixième... Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait devoir finir par le laisser repartir, mais cette créature là était réservée au show de ce soir, devant ses amis les autres Champions, plusieurs fans et de nombreuses chaînes de télévision. Et puis même, un Groudon se baladant librement dans la Forêt de Jade était...à éviter. Ça causerait quelques soucis.

"-Non, c'est exclu.

-Allez !

-J'ai dit non ! Et c'est moi qui pose les règles ! Sinon je repars dans mon coin et je te laisse ici !"

Un instant, le silence ne fut que troublé par le vent dans les feuilles, qui produisait un son similaire à des chuchotements.

"-Bon, d'accord. Mais tu ne me fais pas trop attendre hein ?

-Bien sûr que non, dit Ruby en secouant la tête."

Il se redressa alors, puis recula. Mettant la main à la ceinture, il agrippa une pokéball, et recula de quelques pas. Le jeune homme se concentra, puis lança son projectile vers la gelée rose qui lui tenait compagnie depuis quelques minutes. La ball s'ouvrit, et le Pokémon bavard fut un cours instant transformé en silhouette de lumière rouge, avant d'être englouti. La sphère rouge et blanche tomba au sol, puis roula légèrement sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, une deuxième fois sur la droite, et s'immobilisa en produisant un son qui, s'il faisait d'habitude ressentir un grand soulagement à Ruby, le laissait dans la situation actuelle extrêmement perplexe. Son Pokédex bipa, pour l'informer que le Pokémon capturé était transféré vers le PC de Léo, le gérant des transferts de Pokémons via les boîtes de stockage à Kanto. Ruby soupira, essayant de revivre les dernières minutes dans sa tête. Il fallait cependant qu'il tienne parole, et qu'il aille chercher le Métamorph le plus vite possible. Il attrapa au passage la pokéball, à présent inutilisable, malgré le mot "VIDE" flottant à l'intérieur. Une ball n'est utilisable qu'une seule fois, c'est comme ça. Le jeune homme laissa la sphère tomber par terre et s'éloigna. Elle allait probablement se dissoudre avec le temps, et ne laisser de son passage sur Terre que quelques morceaux électroniques non dégradables.

Il approchait de Jadielle au pas de course lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son livre dans la clairière. Le jeune homme marqua une pause, hésitant à retourner le chercher. L'ouvrage était franchement mauvais, et puis l'idée que quelqu'un puisse passer et le prendre, comme un cadeau, était plaisante pour Ruby. Et si ça se trouve, ce quelqu'un se révèlerait être un Pokémon. Après tout, s'ils savaient parler, ils pouvaient très bien avoir appris à lire. Aussi reprit-il sa route, très rapidement interrompue par une vision qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le garçon au bonnet blanc. À quelques mètres devant lui se tenait Gold, qui s'avançait vers lui, une étrange machine accrochée à sa ceinture, un casque autour du cou.

"-Hey Rub's ! Comment va ?

-Ne m'appelle pas "Rub's". Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Et ben figure-toi que je te cherchais ! Et ouais, faut croire que certaines choses, aussi improbable soient-elles, doivent arriver ! Alors, va pas t'imaginer que tu me manquais, ou que j'ai une information terrrrrrifiante, genre la disparition de la zapette ou la fin du monde (remarque que dans le deuxième cas, je suis pas responsable). Nan, c'est juste que Big Rouge te cherche, pour une histoire de lumière et tout...

-Oh ! Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher alors. Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

Mais malgré cette dernière réplique, les deux garçons restèrent immobiles. Gold regardait Ruby droit dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, tandis que ce dernier hésitait à lui parler de sa rencontre. Connaissant le Golden Boy™ (surnom déposé du jeune Maître de Johto...), il se moquerait de lui pour le restant de ses jours. Il avait déjà fallu trois semaines et une intervention de Pierre Rochard lui-même pour qu'il croie Ruby quand celui-ci disait être le Maître de Hoenn. Mais malgré cela, le jeune homme préféra tenter le coup.

"-...Dis, t'as déjà rencontré un Pokémon qui parlait ?

-Genre, un Pijako ? Ils parlent pas vraiment tu sais ?

-Non, genre un Pokémon qui parlerait comme nous, et qui saurait construire des phrases.

-Pourquoi cette question ? une lueur d'excitation brilla dans les yeux dorés de l'interlocuteur de Ruby.

-J'ai, disons, croisé un Pokémon, en l'occurrence un Métamorph, qui s'est mit à me parler, et à me demander de le capturer."

Le garçon à la casquette se figea. Il y eut quelques secondes gênantes, puis il éclata de rire. Il était plié en deux, littéralement, et en était presque à s'effondrer. Lorsqu'enfin il reprit ses esprits, ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qui les avaient remplis. Ça renforçait d'ailleurs la couleur dorée de ses pupilles. Ruby s'attendait à cette réaction, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé. Il reprit alors sa route, avant d'être arrêté par Gold, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

"-Hé non, t'en va pas ! Ça commence à peine à devenir intéressant ! Qu'est ce que tu nous baragouines ici, mon pauvre Rub's !?

-Si c'est pour me faire foutre de moi, je préfère m'en aller.

-Mais tu t'attendais à ça, non ? Tu pensais pas que j'allais te croire quand même? (touché)

-Tu pourrais ! Puisque c'est vrai !

-Mais enfin ! Un Métamorph qui parle ! Et pourquoi pas le Cadoizo de Noël, le Petit Pichu des dents ou le Sapereau de Pâques ! Ah je sais pas comment tu fais, mais t'arrives toujours à trouver un nouveau moyen de déconner. Même si t'étais pas Maître, je te ferais venir, juste pour rigoler un bon coup. C'est bon pour la santé d'ailleurs, tu devrais essayer !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Il est dans mon PC actuellement ! Je vais te le chercher si tu veux !"

Soudain, Gold se figea, comme s'il venait tout juste de comprendre quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, et fit un pas en arrière, avant de secouer la tête et de se rapprocher à nouveau de Ruby, et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il dit très sérieusement:

"-Ce Métamorph... Est ce qu'il te demande de tuer des gens ?"

Une fois de plus Ruby resta sans réponse. Ce n'était pas la journée où il était le plus réactif, fallait bien l'avouer. Gold resta en position aussi, avant déclarer de rire à nouveau, à sa propre blague.

"-Tu me fatigues ! Je m'en vais ! dit le garçon au bonnet blanc, profondément vexé.

-Oublie pas le show de ce soir ! C'est ton Métamorph ton numéro ? Dis moi que c'est ça ! Je raterais ton échec pour rien au monde !

-Casse toi !"

Et Gold s'éloigna, toujours en riant. Ruby put finalement aller au Centre Pokémon, et se connecta au PC de Léo, pressé de récupérer la source de toutes ces moqueries. Il le trouva sans problèmes, déposa Groudon (il espérait simplement que la puissance du maitre des continents ne créerait pas une surchauffe avant de faire exploser tous les PC de la région) et récupéra la Blablamorph, comme il l'avait surnommé dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais excellé dans les surnoms... Préférant éviter de discuter avec un Pokémon devant tout le monde, il quitta la ville, et fit sortir la créature derrière un muret, fin prêt à découvrir toute la vérité.

"-C'est bon, ma part du marché a été respectée. Maintenant il faut que tu me racontes tout."

Mais le Métamorph resta silencieux.

"-Hé ! Je te parle !"

Toujours rien.

"-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas pas te taire maintenant ! Allez ! Parle !"

Mais la créature restait irrémédiablement silencieuse, les deux points lui servant d'yeux fixés sur le garçon, inexpressifs comme toujours.

"-Mais tu veux que je te relâche ?! Si tu me dis rien je vais le faire, et je reviendrais jamais !"

...

« -...Et c'est ce jour là que j'obtins mes surnoms de « Tempête qui approche » et « Destructeur de mondes », et ensuite…Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?!"

Gold, quelques mètres plus loin, caché par un arbre, attendait une réponse de Ruby. Il avait un casque posé sur les oreilles, et parlait dans un micro qui déformait sa voix. Seulement, le jeune homme ne répondait pas. Le blagueur essaya de débrancher et de rebrancher le casque, de vérifier les installations, mais tout semblait en parfait état. Il allait essayer de changer les piles quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Red.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici avec tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Je rends Ruby fou. Mais j'ai l'impression que mes installations marchent mal.

-Comment ça ? C'est lui là-bas, non ? dit en regardant au loin, là ou une silhouette en noir et écarlate faisait face, accroupie, à une très petite masse rose. Hé, mais c'est un Métamorph !

-Ton Métamorph pour être précis. Je te l'ai emprunté.

-Pardon ?!

-Je lui ai incorporé un micro et un haut -parleur, comme ça j'entends tout ce qu'il entend, et peux parler à sa place. Je l'ai même entraîné à ouvrir et à fermer la bouche en synchronisation avec moi.

-Mais t'es un grand malade ! Juste pour emmerder Ruby, tu me voles mon Pokémon et lui fait subir des expériences technologiques !

-En gros. Mais j'ai l'impression que le passage dans le PC a tout bousillé. À moins que ce ne soit directement la pokéball qui a tout cassé...Hum, faudra que je me penche dessus... au loin, Ruby commençait à s'en aller, profondément agacé, et semblait juste vouloir aller se coucher pour mettre un terme à cette horrible journée.

-Mais...je récupère mon Pokémon quand exactement ? Un Métamorph niveau 100 dans la Forêt de Jade, ça va leur faire bizarre aux Scouts !

-Vas-y, de toute façon, j'ai l'impression que c'est terminé. Par contre...

-Oui ?

-Tu pourras me prêter ton Pikachu ? Je voudrais lui faire croire que le Pichu des dents a évolué et souhaite se syndiquer auprès d'un dresseur."


End file.
